Survivor
by CandyWatterson
Summary: In Elmore, a new dictator has taken over. But as we learn soon, everything are not always what they same, I own Candy. Lexboss owns Lexy.
1. Chapter 1

The Elmore sky was beautiful this time of year. Even at 7 AM in the morning, you could still see it's beauty. If you looked even closer you would see "The Watterson Family Star". The Watterson's were Elmore's infamous family. The mischevious older child of the Watterson's was the worst. I will be telling you the story of Gumball Watterson and his family through dangerous times in 's new ruler is not what he seems. So sit down and enjoy the story.

* * * * * *

"Everyone please put your hands together for Chairman Zachary!".

Today everyone in Elmore was ordered to go to City Hall to celebrate Chairman Zachary's Birthday. At the same time, young Gumball and Lexy were celebrating there own birthday across town.

"My little baby's are 13!", Nicole said gladly.

"Mom you are gonna embarrass us",Lexy replied but was obviously not bothered.

"Exactly", Gumball said, he didn't want Penny to see him as a momma's boy.

Penny smiled seeing her boyfriend's cute blushing face. Candy was sitting slightly jealous,since the family wasn't really this enthusiastic for her birthday. Darwin stood smiling seeing his best friend and brother growing up. Anais was designing a plan for there big surprise. Everyone was happy. After a while,Everyone was watching Tv.

"This is News Reporter Mike Cro Phone here!",he began," We have some news for everyone in Elmore".

"What is more exciting then seeing this?", Lexy joked".  
Everyone was paying attention.

"Anything else", she laughed.

"SHHHH", Richard said, "it's talking".

"CONGRATULATIONS TO THE WATTERSONS YOU HAVE BEEN INVITED TO HANG WITH CHAIRMAN ZACHARY".

What will happen next?

Alexis"Lexy" Watterson(Lexboss)

Candice"Candy" Watterson(Me)

Everyone else(Cartoon Network)


	2. Chapter 2

The Watterson entered Chairman Zach's house with amazement. They have never seen a house like it. "Candice,Lexy,Darwin,and Anais I have something for you :)", Zach said. "Why am I not invited?", Gumball said irritated."Don't worry its something you wouldn't like",Zach said slyly.

(Inside a Secret Place)

"What did you want Zach?", Lexy asked with a smile.

"I want nothing,but your attention", Zach said.

Soon,Zach took out a strange looking machine. "DO any of you want to try my latest invention?".

"OH ME ME ME", Candy screamed.

"Very well..", Zach said,"Just look into this circle".

Candy looked with amazment. Then suddenly(BLINK).

What will happen next?


	3. Chapter 3

Candy stood for a while before reacting to anything. When she finally recovered, she was looking a bit grey and looked depressed.

"Candy is anything wrong?", Darwin asked very concerned.

"Oh Um..Of course not Darwon",Candy replied.

"Darwin.",Darwin said even more concerned.

"Well, Who is next?", Zachary said.

The 3 other siblings stared at each other then stared at Candy. They didn't think they should go through with this.

"Candy do you think we should?", Lexy asked.

Candy looked a bit annoyed while answering," Of course,why this is something only a improtant person would recieve, not accepting this offer is just plain stupid".

Anais was not buying it. " Candy are you sure you are Ok?".

"DIDNT I SAY I WAS OK?!", Candy screamed very irrittated.

The siblings stood know not to mess with Candy and never to make her angry.

"I guess we have to do this the hard way",Zach said.

(Outside: 9PM)

"Where are my babies?",Nicole said.

It had been an hour and the siblings had not returned. Gumball looked more angry then worried.

"Probabley having the best time hanging out with Chairman Zach,It is my birthday too!",Gumball said angrly.

"Sweetie, I am sure that is not true", Nicole said.

In a minute, the 4 siblings came out. They were all looking grey and depressed.

"Your back", Richard,Gumball, and Nicole said happily.

"And why is that so good?", Lexy said.

"Huh?", Nicole replied.

"Ya, Chairman Zach was the best, I can't believe I have to go home", Darwin said.

"But you all have Gumball to take play with you and those two look identical", Richard said while finishing a pizza.

"Gumball is not Chairman Zach, he is not important to me as Zach is", Candy said.

Gumball started tearing up. His own siblings were treating him like trash.

"You 4 are acting crazy!",Nicole screamed, " Apoligize to your brother now!".

"Why do I have too?", Candy said.

"CAUSE IM YOUR MOTHER AND YOU DO WHAT I SAY", Nicole screamed.

" NO YOU ARENT. YOU ARE A LOUSY EXCUSE OF A MOTHER NOT LETTING US SEE OUR OWN CHAIRMAN!", Anais,Darwin,Lexy, and Candy screamed.

"ALL OF YOU ARE GROUNDED WHEN WE GET HOME", Nicole said.

(Watterson Residence 10 PM)

After managing to get the 4 siblings home, Nicole and Gumball had a talk in the living room.

"Gumball, sometimes your siblings can act mean to you, but they still love you", Nicole said trying to comfort the boy.

"Well didnt you hear them mom they dont want me they want Chairman Mao!", Gumball said sadly.

Candy came downstairs in her PJ's. "Mom I wanna go out to the Pizza Place down the street", she said.

"Didn't I say you were grounded?",Nicole said annoyed that Candy wasnt listening earlier.

"You did, but I am going there to make up with Gumball", Candy said.

"Well then I guess so, I will drop you 2 off", Nicole said happily.

What will happen next? And why is everyone acting so weird? Why is Gumball suddenly getting hated by everyone?


	4. Chapter 4

(At Elmore Pizza Place)

"Candy did you mean all that stuff you said earlier?", Gumball said.

"Of course I did...It is true", Candy said.

Gumball was already looking like he was gonna cry.

"But then I realized it is my own big brother I am talking to why would I say something like that", She smiled.

Gumball felt better, but he still didnt know why she was acting strange earlier.

"So umm",Gumball began.

"I mean you are kinda weird Gumball, I dont know why Penny likes you", Candy said.

"Wait what?", Gumball said

"I mean its just you are a wimp, a disgrace, did you really think she likes you maybe she is playing with you", Candy replied.

"Penny would never do that".

" I dont think you should say that".

"Why not?".

" Well Penny deserves better, she deserves Chairman Zach".

" And you start with the Chairman Zach again..".

Candy looked super irritated," You dont know what you are saying, he is way better then you and of course Penny would like him more".

"He is only what 12 and Im 13, even that makes a huge difference between me and him and who Penny would like".

"Whatever", Candy said.

(Monday:7 Am)

"Morning Buddy", Gumball said.

"Another thing I hate", Darwin says.

"Huh?"

"I am not yur buddy, I am your brother, Chairman Zach even said you dont treat me like a brother but a friend".

"Again with the Chairman Zach, it was Candy now you!"

"Well maybe he is right and you treat us like trash because you are older!".

"Well maybe I am trying to protect you!"

"What?"

"Darwin, I dont treat you like trash because I am older, I want to protect you guys becuase I am the oldest".

Darwin looked suprised. Then he looked even more furious.

" You are lying!", he said, " You are a dirty cheat".

What just happened? Figure out in Chapter 5


	5. Chapter 5

Nobody had talked to Gumball all day and he was sick it . Darwin, his own brother, had called him a dirty cheat. Sure sometimes he wasn't the best at solving problems and took shortcuts but he was not a cheat! He needed to talk to someone who would listen to him..Somone like Penny Fitzgerald.

(Cheer Practice)

"Candy can you please go on top of the pyramid", Carmen asked.

"I will go on top soon", Candy replied.

She had taken out the same machine Zach had.

"But before I do can you girls look at this".

The cheerleaders looked at it

"Now what?", Penny asked.

BLINK

(Classroom)

By now every student and staff member has seen the circle except Gumball.

"Today students we will be honoring Chairman Zach's birthday by inviting him to lunch", Miss Simian said.

"I am already here", Zach said.

"Oh Yes!", Simian said," Sorry Sir".

" Well I am taking the Wattersons out to a special dimner", Zach replied.

Everyone but the Wattersons sighed.

(Dinner at Zachs)

"Candy, Lexy,Darwin, and Anais follow me again",Zach said.

"NO WAY", Nicole screamed,"I AM COMING TOO".

"Very well".

"I need to get that mom to stop bugging us", Zach thought.

(In room)

Candy started turning brighter,the invention was wearing off.

"Zach you tr-tricked me", she said.

"Dante come out with our latest creation", Zach replied.

"Dante?", Candy said", The best bro ever?".

Dante came out with the invention.

"Say cheese", he said.


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone around Dante was affected. Soon Nicole,Darwin,Anais,Lexy, and Candy were changing to a light grey. Candy's dress was turning black along with her white boots. Her bow had turned into something like Carrie's. Lexy's shirt and skirt turned into a strapdress. Darwins sneakers turned black. Anais' dress turned into a grey. Finally, Nicole's outfit turned into a long black dress ripped at the edges.

"Now that the effects are permanent..I will like you all to capture Gumball Watterson and bring him here tonight", Zach said.

"Of Course Zach", Candy replied.

"I think we can get "Dad" to join us too", Anais says.

Everyone stared at her.

"He is Gumball's idol probabley, there both lazy, he will do anything he says", Anais explains.

"Good thinking, but now that you are all my slaves I must name you different names", Zach says," Espcicially you Candy it sounds to happy".

Candy blushes.

"Infact I will call you Jade, it matches your original skin".

"I guess thats ok", Jade says.

(In Candy's head)

"No it isnt ok!", Candy screams

"I guess nobody can hear me..", she thinks.

"Oh Gumball,whever you are please help".


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello Everyone! This is the moment most of you 'CandyWatterson' fans have been waiting for! The next chapter of Survivor! This time there is more action, more words, and more romance! I am sorry I haven't uploaded the next chapter sooner but I was getting over my imagination problem :) So please, Enjoy Survivor**

**. . .**

Dante Watterson drank some cofee as he sat down on his loveseat in the little corner of his small house. Had he really have seen his adopted siblings and mother? And if he did, why did he do this terrible action. Hearing a knock on the door, he opened it to reveal Lexy Watterson standing.

"Zach wants us at the HQ, Extreme measures need to be taken to keep this city in control, and we are the only ones that Zach trusts to do so..", Lexy said.

Dante nodded, putting his cofee on a desk and looking back up to Lexy," Give me a minute?".

"Sure".

Dante walked up to his bedroom to put on some loose clothing. _Lexy was so nice before, pretty hair as well..._

"Dante, are you done?!", Lexy shouted.

"Yea", Dante replied.

Walking to Zach's HQ was full of coversation for the two teens. Talking about life,family, and how much Zach would improve their current state. Dante told Lexy about the times before Zach's reign, when they lived together and Lexy was a smart and graceful young girl. However, Lexy refused that she was even close to this girl that Dante was talking about and that he may be mistaking her for someone else.

Reaching the HQ, the 2 teens saw Candy waiting outside. Candy had finally managed to convince everyone her name was fine, so she stopped bothering everyone about the other one. She acts strange though, the others sometimes saw her mutter to herself and she was way more shy.

"There you guys are", Candy whispered, Candy never did talk louder then a whisper after Zach got her," Zach is waiting inside and It's already 5:05".

The 3 walked inside to see Zach sitting on a chair, getting fed by Darwin and massaged by Anais.

"It just doesn't feel right..", Candy admitted in her quiet voice," Zach said it was, but it isn't".

Dante and Lexy agreed, no matter how many times they tried to refuse, they have to admit that Zach's doing was not exactley how he said it was like.

"There you 3 Fools are", Zach smirked," I need you to go feed the citizens again, they are complaining and saying they are starved".

"But Zach, how come you aren't doing this?", Lexy asked.

Everyone 'Stared darts' at the pink cat as she scooted back into the corner.

"I don't Lexy, why aren't you doing this?", Zach replied cockly.

"I dont know, Sir..", Lexy said.

"Maybe it's because what we are doing isn't right!", Candy and Dante screamed.

"Yea!", Lexy smiled.

The 3 kids stood bravely as Zach came closer towards them. That moment they regretted their stupid outburst.

"I think it's time for a timeout", Zach said. He gestured at Darwin and Anais to take the children back to their homes. Darwin and Anais were frozen in shock at the moment and it took Zach another gesture to get them to snap out of it.

"No..", Darwin said, dropping Zach's food in the process.

"What did you say?", Zach replied.

"He said No", Anais shouted.

The 2 joined the others as they stood with a beam of confidence. "We knew this wasn't right all along, but today, that outburst of Lexy helped us break free!", Dante smiled.

Zach stood in shock. Did they dare try and defy him?

"You think that you are so smart?", Zach finally answered. The 5 stood in silence.

"Let me show you how smart you really are", Zach concluded.

**That's it! Okay guys! Now that this chapter is over, let me say this. After this the 'Mary-Sue' next chapter will be written. But after that, you will be the ones voting on the next chapter. Put it in the comments and Stay Sweet! Candy's out!**


End file.
